


Crazy in Love

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Painting, Partial Nudity, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, *Bonus* Bonus Round. Original prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/7182.html?thread=2562318#cmt2562318">fabflyingfox</a> requested DaiSuga inspired by the playlist: "Crazy In Love" by Beyonce ft. Jay Z, "Easy" by Sugarbabes, and "Sparks" by Hilary Duff. Once again this gave me such a strong image, I had <i>no choice</i> but to try making a picture, this time one that's more suitable for a medium I actually have some practice in!</p>
<p>Naked boys in white gouache on a dye wash, detailed with lyrics from "Crazy In Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabflyingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/gifts).



Image Description: Daichi embracing Suga from behind.


End file.
